


Light in the Darkness

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, M/M, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year That Never Was Torchwood still managed to function in a way, but they didn't do it alone and their priorities changed somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

Title: Light in the Darkness  
Author: A Lanart  
Fandom: Highlander/Torchwood/Doctor Who   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: DW - Last of the Time Lords   
Characters/pairings: Richie Ryan, Methos/Ianto, Martha Jones, (Duncan MacLeod)  
Disclaimer: Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse, Highlander is owned by Davis/Panzer

~*~

Light in the Darkness

*

The two figures lay prone in the damp gravel, hair and clothes plastered to their bodies by sea spray and rain, barely visible in their dark clothes until one of them moved, straining to see just a little further out to sea.

"She's made it." He whispered. "Now to get back in one piece."

"I just love this bit."

"Least you've someone to get back to, old man. My bed's a lot colder than yours, so quit complaining. Ready?"

With the ease of long practice they slithered off the beach near silently, ready to run the gauntlet of the Master's deadly spheres once more; their objective - ensuring Martha Jones reached safety - achieved.

Later, wrapped in warmth and Ianto, Methos watched Richie make the rounds of their confederates before perching in the corner with the radio to inform the next cell to be prepared; using radio was one of the few ways to circumvent the archangel network. He smiled to himself; the young immortal had taken to the undercover life like a duck to water and thrived in the shadows. If they ever met again, MacLeod would no doubt blame him for corrupting Richie, conveniently forgetting how he'd met the lad in the first place. This strange alliance of immortals, watchers and ex-UNIT personnel was basically his and Ianto's doing, and Methos was inordinately proud of them both.

"What are you thinking about?" Ianto whispered into his hair.

"Light in the Darkness, Ianto." He tipped his head back against Ianto's shoulder and smiled. "Light in the Darkness."


End file.
